Here is gone
by GreysAnatomyiscoolerthanyou
Summary: Full Summary inside. Brooke goes missing and Lucas has to face the daughter he never wanted.


History

The night in New York, where Lucas Scott's dream of having his book published came true, he slept with Brooke Davis. The next morning both acted as if nothing happened, and Lucas went home to Peyton. Two months later Peyton found out she was pregnant, the same time Lucas got a call from Brooke. Lucas didn't want to chance loosing Peyton so he told Brooke to stay away. He never wanted to become Dan Scott the second, but here he was...Brooke never spoke to Lucas again, never told her daughter who her father is, and Peyton's daughter also has no idea. Now Brooke is gone and her daughter has moved to Tree Hill to live with Nathan and Haley.

Characters

Haley and Nathan

_James Lucas Scott- age eighteen_

_Brynn Lydia Elise Scott- age sixteen_

Brooke and Lucas

_Serena Haley Karen Davis- age sixteen_

Peyton and Lucas

_Sawyer Brooke Scott- age sixteen_

This first Chapter will just sum up some of the past of the characters.

Brooke tiredly grabbed the ringing telephone off of the floor before it woke her one month old daughter, Serena.  
"Hello," Brooke mumbled her voice cracking.  
"You okay Brooke?" Peyton said happily on the other line.  
"Just tired, Serena's decided it's a fun game to wake up every hour tonight," Brooke said, "By the way; it's three in the morning, what's going on? OH MY GOSH Have you gone into labour?"  
"I went into labour and have had a beautiful baby girl! Our daughters can be friends!" Peyton shrieked.  
Brooke heart dropped a little bit. She was happy for Peyton and Lucas, well not so much Lucas as he is an ass, but it hurt. Peyton's baby was going to have a real family, the mom and the dad. Serena just had tired, alone Brooke. The worse thing was Brooke couldn't even say anything to Peyton. Lucas would kill her, and Brooke didn't want to hurt Peyton. Peyton finally had her happy ending and she deserved it after all she'd gone through in the past. However, she still didn't feel that it was fair for Serena to be just a friend, and Brooke's daughter who has some random no show daddy. Serena deserved a father and Serena deserved to know that Peyton's daughter was her half-sister, but sometimes life isn't fair.  
"Brooke? You still there?" Peyton asked.  
"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking," Brooke said.  
"Can you come to Tree Hill? I know it'd be brutal travelling with your own newborn but none of us have even seen Serena, or pictures for that matter, you slacker, and you have to meet your god daughter," Peyton said.  
"God daughter? Really Peyton?" Brooke asked.  
"I wouldn't want anyone else," Peyton laughs.  
"Aw, I'm so excited! But, I haven't been to Tree Hill in so long..." Brooke started.  
"Brooke, you can't hide in New York forever," Peyton says.  
"I know, but, Serena..."Brooke starts.  
"Serena....what hates us already?" Peyton asks, "If you don't want to, I understand, but all of us would really like you to come out I'm sure of it."  
"Except Lucas, right?" Brooke asks.  
"Well, he can suck it up. What went on between you two anyways, you're always so secretive. Did he tell you your sketches looked stupid or something?" Peyton asked.  
"It's his problem Peyton, talk to him about it," Brooke snapped.  
"Okay little Miss Feisty," Peyton says, hoping she didn't hurt Brooke's feelings.  
"Sorry, I'm just so...tired, it's hard doing this alone, you're lucky," Brooke said.  
"I guess I am, but if you came here Brooke, you wouldn't be alone, c'mon, please," Peyton said.  
"Fine, I'll try and get a flight tomorrow. You better love me Momma Scott," Brooke says.  
"You know I do!" Peyton laughs.

The next afternoon, Brooke, carrying Serena in her car seat, and pulling a huge suitcase walked outside of the Tree Hill airport. Brooke could hear a group of people calling her name and immediately smiled. In New York when people shouted her name, it was the paparazzi, here it was her family.  
"Oh my gosh, Naley!" Brooke said excitedly hugging both Haley and Nathan.  
"Hi Jamie!" Brooke said to the little two year old.  
"Hi Book!" he says back. God Brooke loved that little boy.  
"This is Brynn," Haley says holding up her two month old daughter.  
"Oh my gosh she looks so much like you already Haley!" Brooke squealed, looking at the little girl, "I'm so sorry I could come out when she was born."  
"Brooke you've apologized about fifty times over the phone already, and plus you were eight months pregnant, travelling was the last thing you'd want to do." Haley smiled, "Speaking of..."  
"Oh, god, right, this is Serena," Brooke laughed. Haley and Brooke both gawked over each other's babies for a few minutes before Nathan made them head to the car. Haley recognized Serena's baby blue eyes from somewhere, but she couldn't place them, so she just shook the idea off.  
"See baby?" Jamie asks.  
"Yes, we are stopping to see the new baby," Haley smiles. They were headed to the hospital to all go meet Lucas and Peyton's baby girl.  
"Lots of babies!" Jamie laughed.  
"Yeah, there's three now bud, all girls, your getting out numbered in this family." Nathan laughed.  
"Sena my family too?" Jamie asked.  
"Yes honey, Serena's your family too, she's Aunt Brooke's baby," Haley explained.  
"Mine!" Jamie says patting Serena's leg.  
Brooke laughs, but Haley can see she looks sad.  
"What's wrong Brooke?" Haley asks.  
"Nothing, I'm okay," Brooke says.  
"Liar," Nathans says.  
"Brooke....?"Haley questions  
"It's nothing really," Brooke says looking at Serena.  
"Is Serena okay?" Haley asks.  
"Yeah," Brooke says softly, "For now anyways."  
"What do you mean?" Nathan asks.  
"She's still young enough that she doesn't know she's missing out on a family. She's only got me, when she gets older, like Jamie, she's going to notice. It's not fair," Brooke said looking out the window.  
"Brooke, you will never be all she has. She has all of us, and Peyton and Lucas. And plus you're going to be one hell of a mother, she's a lucky girl, even if she doesn't have a dad." Haley says sympathetically. Brooke still looks upset, so Haley decides to drop the subject.

Everyone piles out of the car and heads into the hospital, where they get directions to Peyton's room.  
"Hi!" Peyton says excitedly, as they all walk in.  
"I'll be back in a bit," Lucas says when he locks eyes with Brooke.  
"Luke, don't you want to introduce our daughter?" Peyton says, confused.  
"I'll be back in a minute," Lucas says walking off.  
"What's wrong with him?" Nathan asks. Haley notices that Brooke has tears in her eyes. Something's up that's for sure.  
"I'll go figure it out," Haley says going after Lucas.  
Haley walks down the hallway to the waiting room where she finds Lucas.  
"What are you doing?" Haley asked.  
"I needed some air. I didn't realize Brooke was coming with you guys," Lucas snapped.  
"What's the big deal? Brooke is one of Peyton's best friends..." Haley said. Lucas stays silent, "Luke, look at me."  
"Why?" Lucas asks.  
"Just do it" Lucas looks at Haley. "You didn't!"  
"Didn't what?"  
"Sleep with Brooke! OH MY GOD LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!" Haley shrieked, "When? How? WHAT THE FUCK!"  
"Can you keep it down?" A nearby nurse said, glaring at Haley.  
"Haley, just don't," Lucas said angrily.  
"Lucas, you tell me what the hell went on or I'm going in there to announce what an ass you are," Haley said bitterly.  
"I was in New York after Peyton and I broke up. We were both drunk, and I kissed Brooke. She said it was a bad idea but I got us champagne and we got drunker and then I knocked her up. The next day I left back for L.A. and back to Peyton. We agreed to never speak of it again. We both didn't want to hurt Peyton and we were both embarrassed. The same day Peyton tells me we are having our baby, Brooke calls to tell me she's having my kid too. I freaked, I snapped and said I don't want anything to do with the kid and that I didn't want anyone to know it's mine. I don't regret it Haley at all. I have my family, I don't need Brooke's kid too."  
"How can you sit there and say that?" Haley asked, "You sound just like your father. How could you do that Brooke and Serena."  
"Serena? Brooke's kids a girl too? Great you are all going to want them to be the best of friends, correct? Brooke should've just stayed in New York. Why'd she even come here?" Lucas asked.  
"Because Peyton wanted her here." Haley said angrily, "And you and I are no longer friends. Don't even talk to me until you get your head out of your ass."  
Haley stands up and walks back into Peyton's room. Her face was red she was so angry and she didn't know what to do. She and Brooke looked at each other and both knew what was going on.  
"Haley?" Brooke asked.  
"Oh, Brooke," Haley says finally letting a few tears fall. She pulled Brooke into a hug and Brooke exhaled deeply as if life would be a bit easier knowing just one other person knew her secret.  
"What's going on?" Peyton asked.  
"Please don't," Brooke whispered to Haley, with a scared look on her face.  
"I've just missed her so much," Haley said fake laughing, "I'm just excited it us three here again, that's all."

After an hour of visiting and everyone taking hundreds of photos of Brynn, Serena and new baby Sawyer together, Haley, Nathan, Brooke and the kids headed to the Naley household.  
"Brooke I cannot believe it," Haley's said halfway home.  
"Can we NOT in front of Nathan," Brooke pleaded.  
"Brooke, you can't expect me to keep this a secret!" Haley exclaimed.  
"I don't really care about that Haley, but Lucas and yourself are good friends. He's the one who would get hurt." Brooke said.  
"And you should care why, Lucas is an asshole!" Haley said, her voice rising.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa why are we hating on Lucas?" Nathan asked confused.  
"Haley...." Brooke warned.  
"I won't tell him Brooke, he can figure it out for himself," Haley smirked.  
"What do you mean?" Brooke asked, "Don't you dare trick me with your smartness tutor mom!"  
"Nathan, dear, here's your first hint, what color eyes did Serena have?" Haley asked.  
"Haley! Don't you dare!" Brooke yelled.  
"No fighting you guys! That's baddddd" Jamie said, covering his ears.  
"They're blue Haley, and sorry Jamie, but your mom and aunt have apparently gone crazy," Nathan said shaking his head.  
"And your brother's eyes happen to be..." Haley continued.  
"Blue? So?" Nathan asked.  
After a minute of silence Nathan pulls the car over to a random sidewalk and turns around.  
"Are you freaking kidding me?" Nathan asked as he turned the car back on. He quickly turns the car around and started to drive back towards the hospital.  
"Nathan!" Brooke said, "What ARE you doing?"  
"Too beat the shit out of Lucas. This isn't effing high school anymore! He can't keep playing both of you!" Nathan said loudly.  
"He's not Nathan. He chose Peyton. It's okay, you kind of get used to it," Brooke said, "Honestly, it's okay."  
"How can you say that Brooke? You have a one month old daughter that Lucas won't even look at. I saw him in there staring at her and I thought he was just meeting her like the rest of us, but noooo. He's standing there acting like she's not his, when she is and he damn well knows she is. It isn't right." Nathan said, not taking one breath.  
"Nathan, you need to calm down. Just turn back around, and go home. You can talk to Lucas later. This is Peyton and Sawyers day, not anyone else's." Brooke said softly.  
"Brooke," Nathan whined.  
"Please Nathan," Brooke pleaded.  
"Who all knows?" Nathan asked as he turns back around.  
"You, Haley, me and Lucas," Brooke said looking at Serena, who was buckled in beside her.  
"What's Peyton going to say?" Nathan asked.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Brooke snapped, "I can't tell her! What kind of best friend does that? Like you said it isn't high school anymore and even if I was the drunkest I've been since eleventh grade, I still slept with her boyfriend."  
"Ex-boyfriend at the time," Haley pointed out.  
"It was still wrong, and plus it was only one day that they were broken up. It was only one day and he couldn't keep it in his pants," Brooke said shaking her head.  
"She's going to find out sometime, you know that right?" Haley asked.  
"Yeah, but Lucas should be the one to tell her, not me, she's his fiancé. I don't think he's going to be sharing the news anytime soon," Brooke shrugged.  
"Oh, I think I might knock some sense into him," Nathan mumbled.

The evening Lucas sat down on the couch in his living room and stared into space. Why would Brooke come here? She was just asking for trouble, he knew it. She could be such a bitch sometimes. And now Haley won't talk to me either. Fuck Brooke's an idiot.  
"Luke man, open the door," Nathan says knocking on the front door.  
"Get lost Nathan, I'm not in the mood right now," Lucas replies. Lucas can hear Nathan fiddle around with a key, and then he swings open the door.  
"Regretting giving me a spare key?" Nathan smirks.  
"Asshole," Lucas mumbles.  
"Nope, pretty sure that'd be you," Nathan shot back.  
"I'm assuming Haley told you," Lucas glared.  
"Yes she did, and what the hell were you thinking?" Nathan asked.  
"I was thinking about my family," Lucas shouted.  
"Obviously you were not!" Nathan shouts back.  
"What do you mean by that?" Lucas asks, "Brooke is not apart of this family Nathan, she never has been, nor will Serena."  
"Okay then Dan Scott Jr.," Nathan says angrily, "But to the rest of us in this family think Brooke is a part of this family. A big part. She's Jamie and Brynn's godmother, their auntie, she's godmother to Sawyer, she's best friends with both Haley and Peyton, she's like a sister to me now, and you did love her at one point, I know you did so don't you dare say she isn't a part of this family. She's a big part. And Serena is your goddamn daughter Luke. She's Sawyer's sister. Jamie and Brynn's cousin, you don't get a choice in this. They are both family, and you aren't the only one who gets to make the shots around here."  
"Nathan just shut the hell up. Brooke means nothing to me anymore. Serena means nothing. I don't even know her, and I don't care if I ever do. I'd just rather she never happened. That's all she will ever be to me, is a mistake. Peyton and Sawyer are my life now and she will not ruin that." Lucas shouted.  
"You're an idiot Lucas," Nathan said, "You're going to let your daughter suffer because of your own mistake? Brooke left tonight already Lucas. You drove her off. Peyton had finally convinced her to come back for a week and you blew it within ten hours. You're hurting everyone around you by doing this. Brooke asked us not to call her anymore. You are honestly ruining everyone's lives by acting like this. It affects everyone, not just you. You are a complete asshole Lucas. You don't make any sense to me right now. You need to get your priorities straight before you lose everyone around you."  
With that Nathan walks out and leaves Lucas to sit in defeat.

"Peyton?" Lucas asks coming into the hospital room, "How ya feeling?"  
"Great, what are you doing here so late? You should go home and sleep," Peyton said tiredly.  
"I need to talk to you about something. I have to tell you myself before Haley or Nathan tell you," Lucas says, pacing around the small room.  
"What's going on Lucas?" Peyton questions.  
"When we broke up I went to New York right?" Lucas says.  
"Yeah..."  
"And I met up with Brooke." Lucas says looking at the ground.  
"I know," Peyton says nodding.  
"Yeah, I've mentioned it before but I didn't tell you the whole story," Lucas says. He can't look her in the eyes.  
"And that would be..." Peyton says.  
"We slept together," Lucas said quickly, "I'm so sorry. We were drunk, very drunk, and it was stupid and I've regretted it ever since."  
"I know Lucas," Peyton says looking him in the eyes.  
"What do you mean?" Lucas asks.  
"You and Brooke randomly started hating each other. I put the pieces together over time," Peyton shrugged.  
"Why aren't you killing both of us," Lucas asked.  
"I have Sawyer now, there are more important things. And I've been there before, except I was always the one in Brooke's position," Peyton said.  
"You aren't mad?" Lucas questioned.  
"Of course I am, I'd rather you hadn't but it happened, I can't change that, no one can. I just can't believe you used Brooke again," Peyton said sadly, "I mean New York has how many million people? and you choose to fool around with Brooke..."  
"I know, I'm an idiot. But I'll never speak to Brooke again. It's all done, she's nothing anymore," Lucas said.  
"You can't say that Lucas. She's my best friend. Our daughters god mother," Peyton starts.  
"How can you say that! She slept with me, she's a slut. She never how much it'd hurt you and then she goes and has my kid!" Lucas yells.  
"Wait, what?" Peyton asked, "Serena is yours?"  
"I thought you figured that out too.." Lucas said.  
"No I hadn't, and how long have you known Lucas?" Peyton asked.  
"Since the same day we found out we were having Sawyer," Lucas replied.  
"And you didn't bother to tell me? How could you? To me and to Brooke. And oh my god, Serena! You haven't even been there for your own daughter! Lucas I don't know what to say.." Peyton said.  
"I was only thinking of you," Lucas replies.  
"What do you mean? You always said our daughter would always come first. You can't say that for one daughter and not the other, otherwise you sound like your father," Peyton said.  
"I don't care about Serena. I may be the reason she's hear but I will never be her father," Lucas said angrily, "You and Sawyer are all I need."  
"That's funny because now you've lost me too. I can't be with you if this is how you're going to be. I won't be Deb part 2 Lucas, I won't be. Please leave," Peyton says as tears fill her eyes.  
"Peyton..don't say that I love you more than anything," Lucas said hopefully.  
"I don't care. You kept your daughter a secret, you lied to me for nine months. You've lied to everyone. You've hurt both me and Brooke and I don't think I can ever trust you again," Peyton said calmly, "Please leave, you can visit Sawyer tomorrow if you'd like but please leave now."  
"What about you?" Lucas asked.  
"What about me Lucas? I'm nothing to you anymore, okay? Just your daughters mother, your ex-fiancé, nothing more. I mean it, I tried to handle you sleeping with Brooke but to know you have another kid that you knew about with my best friend is too much to forgive. I just can't, I'm sorry." Peyton said crying.  
"I'm going to kill Brooke if I ever see her again," Lucas says as he walks out of the room.

16 years later

I am so bloody terrified as my plane lands in Tree Hill, North Carolina. My friends in New York laughed when I told them where I was being forced to move to. My mom was working late one night and never came home. No one has heard from her since. The police say they are still searching but I can tell as the days go on they are putting less and less effort in. A lawyer came by my mom and I's apartment two days ago. In my mom's will, yes they were already reading her will, giving me more proof they had given up, she had written that if anything at all were to happen to her I would go to live with my aunt and uncle, Nathan and Haley. I'd met them a few times over the years, but we weren't all to close. They have a son who is two years older than myself, Jamie and a daughter who is a month older than me. I'm a bit weirded out at the thought of joining a new family. It makes it more official that it's looking like I'll never see my mom again, and that scares me so much. My mom means everything to me. She's been gone for a month already, I've lived on my own for that long already, why couldn't I continue doing so? Ii didn't really argue against it, since my mom did want me to come here, and if she was really was gone or not, I didn't want to do anything that would make her upset. As I walk off the plane and towards the baggage claim I see them. I haven't in three years since my mother and I were travelling back and forth between Paris and New York continuously, we didn't have much free time, but I recognize them instantly. Ii take a few more steps and it feels like I'm starting a new chapter in my life. One I had no intention of starting, and one without my mom.


End file.
